Markus Vermillion
|Betsu Ome}} |Kosansha}} |birthday=January 1st |age=34 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight=205 lbs |hair=Steel Silver |eye=White (Left Eye) Magenta (Right Eye) |bloodtype= |quirk=Biomechanical System |status=Alive |family= Chloe Vermillion (Wife) Kara Vermillion (Daughter) Alice Vermillion (Daughter) Connor Vermillion (Son) Luther Vermillion (Son) Andrei Sokolov (Cousin) Veronika Ryashkina (Cousin) |birthplace= , |occupation=Owner of Vermillion Restaurant |affiliation=Vermillion Restaurant |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} , also referred as |Betsu Ome}} is the owner of the Vermillion Restaurant, an esteemed location within Japan itself. He is the user of a Mutant-Type Quirk known as Biomechanical System, a Quirk that has allowed him to become the person he is today. Appearance Similar to others descending from his home country, Markus is a behemoth of a man in society. His massive height of 195 cm sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the general public in Japan. His appearance has always stuck out, even from a young age, due to his heterochromia and the lack of the Russian populace with Japan. His hair is tinted a metallic silver, darker than the general hair colour amongst his family members. His eyes, are of course, his most striking feature. He adorns two differently coloured eyes, a magnificent magenta right eye, and a wondrous white left eye. Markus has two outfits that he primarily adorns, one for outings with his family and one while he works at his restaurant. The outfit he is most often seen in by others is the one he wears at the restaurant. White denim so pristine it seems as if they are a pair of snow white suit pants. For his upper body, he wears a black t-shirt, with a white suit jacket on top. The other outfit he wears is for occasions when he goes out with his four kids. A pair of denim jeans, with a white t-shirt and an unzipped black hoodie with purple detailing. Markus is a fit individual, and it stems from his days in High School. As the ace and a Middle Blocker on his High School’s volleyball team, he was in peak physical shape. Even now, Markus is still a heavily muscular individual, even taking a 15 km run in the morning every other day. His most built part of his body are his back muscles. Not only are they very toned, they are larger than most. This resulted in broad shoulders and stronger spikes when he played volleyball. All in all, his muscular appearance coupled with his attractive features make and have made him an overall handsome man, adored by many. Personality Simply put, Markus is an interesting individual. His personality has been shaped by the countless experiences in his life, and have shaped him both emotionally and physically. A predominant trait in him is his lax nature. He often tell people to “go with the flow”, which is rather ironic due to the nature of his Quirk. When he is not scrambling through tax reports and financial statements for his restaurant, he is often seen sitting at one of the tables in his restaurant, drinking a cup of coffee and listening to music composed and sung by his now deceased wife. This music is one of the few things that can actually manage to sooth Markus, and allow him to relax. The songs refer to the love story of Chloe and him, and it reminds him of when they were younger, and when they were together. A trait he and his wife shared was their possessive love over coffee. He and his wife, Chloe, often joked with each other about how life would be easier if they had married coffee instead. Ever since Chloe’s tragic demise, Markus’ love for coffee has become even greater. He will drink at least eight cups a day, if not countless more. He even snaps at his children when they disturb him while he is a drinking a cup, although they know it is usually in good nature. When he first met Chloe, they had even made an essay about coffee as an assignment together, and Markus still has that exact same essay to this very day, as it was the first thing that truly let them connect with each other. As seen with his tendency to snap over his coffee, Markus is quick to anger. When he was in elementary school, he was regarded to have anger issues, however as he grew he learned to cope with it. That isn’t to say that Markus doesn’t get angry anymore, in fact that is far from the truth. After calming himself down once, if the person who had angered him in the beginning continues to do so, Markus will resort to other methods. If holding a cup of coffee, he will splash the other with that coffee. This is even more physically painful when others realize that the coffee is boiling hot, as it is the only way Markus likes his coffee. However, Markus only lets his anger get the best of him when he is not at the restaurant, as he doesn’t want to give it a bad name. At the restaurant, Markus is a calm and collected individual. He always maintains his calm, even if the kitchen is undergoing a crisis. It is this level-headedness that he possesses that allows him to be a natural-born leader, able to calm others down at whim. This is quite ironic considering that Markus can be easily angered when not working, and is a running joke amongst some of his friends that work at the restaurant. Markus is unlike other owners of restaurants as, while working at the restaurant, Markus occasionally helps out in the kitchen, helping with the creation of seafood dishes, the only cuisine type that he excels in. Relationships Frequenters= |-| Family= was Markus' wife before her untimely death... is Markus' firstborn and eldest daughter... is Markus' second child... is Markus' third child... is Markus' fourth child... |-| Staff= is the Head Chef of the Vermillion Restaurant and has been working there longer than most of the other staff. The bond between Azalea and the Vermillion family is close, so close that... is the Manager of the Vermillion Restaurant and is the longest employed employee... |-| History Battle Prowess Quirk |Jinzōningen Mi}} is a Mutant Type Quirk that essentially classifies Markus as an Android. As an Android of sorts, Markus has a variety of abilities. For one, Markus' brain somewhat resembles that of a . It does not have the full skill-set of an actual supercomputer, but lacks certain components. Despite this, Markus' brain still functions at a much higher rate than others, allowing him to compute events faster and the such. Another feature of the Quirk allows for Markus to hack and manipulate any object with a 'computer' to so say. Anything technological can be 'hacked' by Markus, and he can manipulate it to his whim. As long as the object is within a ten meter radius, Markus can access it from where ever he is. He is also able to 'connect' with other pieces of technology, and can reprogram them over a period of time. However, Markus has a high dependency on batteries. He must consume at least two pounds worth of them in his daily diet to stay fully 'charged'. As suggested by this, Markus does have a 'battery life', and has to conserve his batter life throughout the course of his day. The more he uses his ability to hack objects or even perform certain physical tasks, the more battery power it consumes. Markus must recharge himself every night, and essentially sleeps on a 'charger' of sorts. Equipment Biomechanical Arm: Markus' biomechanical arm was created to replace his missing right arm after the tragic car accident that took Chloe's life. The arm has an outer layer of artificial skin that matches his natural skin flawlessly. The arm acts the same way as a normal arm, but with modifications. For one, the arm is directly interlaced with all of Markus' bodily systems, including the circulatory system. It is able to cause the heart to pump blood into Markus' right arm faster while making sure it doesn't harm Markus. Andrei had created this feature in case Markus ever got into a dangerous situation. This, in theory, will allow Markus to punch through cement with ease. And since that arm has no bone, it provides virtually no self-harm. However, it is very unlikely Markus will ever use this feature, as he makes sure his life is sheltered, for the sake of his children. Quotes *''"Go with the flow."'' (Markus Vermillion) Trivia *Markus played volleyball in High School, and was his teams ace. His team went to Nationals multiple times and won them three times. Category:Males Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Restaurant Owner Category:Civilians